


Billdip one shots

by Bill_Ciphers_Flower_Crown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Ciphers_Flower_Crown/pseuds/Bill_Ciphers_Flower_Crown
Summary: Just some random Billdip one shots!





	1. Chapter 1

ONE SHOTS

 

DIPPERxBILL

DEADLY IN LOVE 

Fuck it, I'm in love with Dipper Pines!  
Are you happy? Will you make me stop felling this way? I've fallen for a puny, innocent, adorable little mortal! There! Just please,make it stop!! The butterflies, the awkwardness, the pain.... The pain. That's the worst of all. The pain of knowing that he will never be with me, the pain of knowing he could never truly love me back, THE PAIN OF KNOWING THAT I MADE HIM THIS WAY, I HURT HIM!! There. I Bill Cipher, all knowing , all powerful dream demon scarred the one person I ever truly loved, I BILL CIPHER MADE MY ONLY ONE MENTALLY AND EMOTIONALLY SCARRED! I AM A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT NOBODY WILL LOVE! So now, I shall scar myself. As I draw the knife to my skin, it feels so wrong, yet so right. As it pierced my skin, I could feel every vein, every artery, tearing as blood gashed out. I laughed painfully, it will soon be over Bill. Just as I sat there, lying on the bathroom rug, someone burst through the door. Fuck it. I forgot to lock the door. They screamed in pain and agony. I looked up, only to See Dipper, his face drowning in an ocean of tears.   
"What have you done to yourself?" Dipper cried in pain.  
" isn't it obvious Pine Tree?" I said with a small, pained laugh.  
He looked at me shocked, upset, no, angry that I did this to myself, but a deep sadness swallowed it whole.   
"You can't leave, not now , not when I only just figured things out."  
" Oh yeah? What did you figure out?"  
I coughed weakly.  
He looked me dead in the eyes. No hint of humor, only sadness, anger and something else.  
"I love you."  
I smiled sadly. Maybe somebody could love me after all.  
" Look, Dipper." He looked at me, shocked I used his real name.  
" I must go, but just remember I will always be watching over you."  
He draped on my chest, feeling my heartbeat slow down.   
I chocked painfully, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, I love you."   
He darkened in realization.  
" Bye."


	2. Anything you can do I can do better

Anything you can do I can do better

Bill: Anything you can do I can do better!

Dipper: I can do anything better then you!

Bill: I can cause terror with a wave of my hand!

( PEOPLE SCREAMING ) 

Dipper: Bill!! Stop!!!

Dipper: I learned how to be manly with some manataurs!

Bill: Yet you still sneeze like a kitten! 

Dipper: NO I DON'T!! (SNEEZES)

Bill: AWW!!!

Dipper: SHUT UP!

Bill: I can give you deer teeth as a magic present 

Dipper: You can do that?

Bill: Yep!

Dipper: You sound like a cat 

Dipper: I can hold any note longer then you

Bill: no you can't!

Dipper: yes I can!

Both: Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Bill:-aan

Dipper:-aaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Bill: yes you can pine tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a Miraculous ladybug comic dub I saw. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/xMSm9jkCKZg


	3. Coming out

"Mabel please can you come here?i have something to tell you!"  
Dipper had been planning this out for weeks, how he was finally going to come out to his sister, tell her that he was going out with Bill.  
" I'll be right up!"  
As she ran up the stairs, dipper hid in the closet.  
" Dip-dot? Where are you?"  
Slowly, dipper walked out of the closet.  
"Surprise!" Dipper giggled nervously.  
Mabel's eyes lit up.  
"Omigod bro bro! Your gay!! I'm so happy for you! I'm 100% supportive!!" She squealed.  
"And uh...."  
Right on cue, Bill walked out of the closet and kissed Dipper on the cheek, making his face light up.  
"OMIGOD I KNEW IT! MY OTP IS REAL!! BILLDIP FOR LIFE!!!"  
Bill stared at dipper, startled by Mabel's behavior. Then she proceeded to scream about yaoi and ships sailing and other stuff I didn't understand. Eventually, she composed herself.  
"Don't mind me, I'll be writing fan fiction in my room! Don't do anything while I'm gone!" She winked.  
Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled.He was happy. That went better than expected . When he came to this town 2 years ago, he didn't expect to be coming out to his sister, telling her she was going out with the demon that tried to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a random schedule XD had. The urge to write a crap ton of one shots so enjoy!


	4. Secondary school AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is startingYr 10, same old same old? Or will a mysterious blonde intervene?

ONE SHOTS BILLxDIPPER Secondary School [HIGHSCHOOL] au

It was the First day of year 10. I walked through the busy hallway to French class. As I turned around the corner, I felt a foot in front of mine, tripping me up." Hey nerd!"Great, it's only the first day and Max is already screwing me over. I was ready for the shit he was about to throw at me. What I didn't expect was a tall, blonde haired boy, shielding me. "Fuck off twat! Give the kid some slack! It's only the first day." The bully gulped as he ran in the opposing direction, who was this kid!? "You okay?" I looked up at him, he was about 6.5ft , blonde and black hair covering one of his golden eyes, I had to admit, he was pretty attractive. However, I could fend for myself! "I could've handled it myself! It was under control..." He looked at me with a mixture of confusion and humor. "Toooottttaaallllyyy." I rolled my eyes, he was just another ass who's gonna end up bullying me. "Your pretty feisty kid, I like ya!" My face began to turn strawberry, nobody apart from my family had ever complimented me, I'm kinda a loner, a complete opposite of my sister, she and her girlfriend Pacifica are the most popular in the year, if not the school. This usually ended in the breath being beaten out of me, coughing up blood whilst people scream, "how can you be related to her? God Dipper you're so worthless!" I'd gotten used to it by now, it had hurt before but the pain just started going away. That's why it was such a shock that I wasn't hit or abused. But whatever,it wasn't like it was going to be prevented after today anyway. Im probably not even gonna see this kid again. Or, that's what I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I am procrastinating on doing my homework so the result is this! Maybe more uploaded today!  
> Bit shit but it’s not the worst written   
> 


	5. IM BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eughhhhh Idek

Hey! I’m finally off my abnormally large hiatus!

 

Boy this is gonna be a fun one To explain...

 

So basically I’ve lost a lot and have had no motivation to post and very little to write. I haven’t stopped writing completely but it would take me around an hour to do a sentence sometimes. 

As for the loss, well, I’ve made friends, lost some, been hated, been loved. Found myself,lost myself. So yeah...

 

ANYWAYS! I’m back because I’ve got a lot more spare time to write and a lot more motivation! Updates might still be slow but at least it won’t take me a year for an explanation! Thank your for waiting!!!

 

~The author of the journals

 

 

My brother


	6. Starstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines is a massive fan of actor Bill Cipher. He even has a whole fan account dedicated to him on Instagram. What happened when one day, the blonde hair blue eyed celebrity follows him?

1 notification

 

billcipherofficial has followed you

 

 

Dippers heart stopped for a second. Then, his inner fan girl scream came out. "SZUSSNQHIXED IOHCFB GPMKTKO N FREOCW ENJDSODEXN ICDEW JNOCDFSOJBHDFVFBUOHVVF BDU!!!! BILLLL CIPHER JUST FOLLOWED MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Dipper had a small fan account of the actor, 10 k followers, named Evil_Dorito_Cipher, referencing a movie where he played the leader of the illuminati and the main character said that he basically runs the evil dorito club. Plus he also had a maaaaassssivve celebrity crush on him as well... 

 

1 DM 

 

Billcipherofficial: Hey kid! I love your account about me! Nice reference by the way ;)))

 

He might as well've fainted right there and then.

 

Evil_Dorito_Cipher: Omigod thank you soooooo much I'm a massive fannnnnnn 

 

Billcipherofficial: No problem! Where ya from?

 

Evil_Dorito_Cipher: SFgkutdjfdgfxgbSdFdsFSDgSfvdfahsfyjtduktukyujdfgngfsbzdfasdRgddji

 

Billcipherofficial: You okay there?

 

Evil_Dorito_Cipher: I just can't believe you're actually talking to me!?!

 

Days have went by and Bill became more and more excited and drawn to this kid. He blushed a little whenever he replied with something sassy, or just anything at all. He was beginning to gain a crush on this fan. 

 

Billcipherofficial: Hey! You said you live in Oregon right? I'm having a show there in 2 weeks! Come, I'll give you a special vip ticket!!

 

Evil_Dorito_Cipher: OH MY GOD YES I'D LOVE TOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shite, part two at the show? Comment if ya want it.
> 
> ~ THE AUTHOR OF THE JOURNALS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> MY BROTHER


End file.
